Switched
by CinciReds
Summary: One-shots of the Hunger Games characters in pretty much whatever universe I want to put them in, from T.V shows to other movies or other books!


**So this story is basically a collection of one-shots that puts the Hunger Games characters in pretty much whatever universe I want to put them in! None of them will relate to each other unless I make a note, so you can skip around if you want. I hope you enjoy, I'll try to take suggestions too :) But a warning, I'm a stickler for canon pairings. I feel like I understand them better and can write them better. I'll be flexible with characters that didn't have an interest, like Gale, Prim, Johanna, Cato or Madge. Okay, now on with it, hope you enjoy! **

**Title: The Sea is full of Possibilities  
Universe: Disney's The Suite Life on Deck (TV Show)  
Point of view: Finnick**

Here I go, first day at Seven Seas High.

To say I was excited was an understatement, but I couldn't help but feel nervous. I mean, I did well at my old school but this was completely different. First, we are going to be learning on a cruise ship and travel to some of the best places in the world. Second, you can't really escape from your teacher or classmates. Let's just say my previous teachers and I haven't got along… I don't get the best grades, I'm a troublemaker, and pretty much the complete opposite of my twin brother Peeta.

Ugh, Peeta. The perfect student, perfect son, perfect boyfriend, I've heard it all before. So whatever if he gets all A's and does all his chores, the dude's only had two girlfriends his entire life! Me on the other hand, I've had more girls than I can count. Not that I'm proud of it…

… who am I kidding? I'm totally proud of it!

Name's Finnick, Finnick Martin. I'm the oldest (and hottest, most athletic, better with the ladies,) Martin twin. Peeta is the other, he thinks he's better just because he's smart. The dude's a wimp!

Enough of the backstory, time to get on with it.

"Are you sure that you boys are going to be okay, it's not too late to pull you out." Mom surely doesn't want us to leave; since she's a singer back home in Boston at the Tipton Hotel she got a discount on the school. "Mom, we'll be fine. But we will definitely miss you, don't worry I left a lot of frozens for your dinner just follow the instructions." Ugh, See?! He's such a momma's boy. They continued talking; I became distracted by two extremely cute girls walking up our way. "Finnick! Please just listen for a second; you're as bad as your father was!" I still didn't pay attention. But finally we said goodbye (mom cried so hard) we parted ways.

After we got our orientation packets Peeta's first suggestion was to go get our books; I didn't hesitate to hit the back of his head. "Dude! We are on a cruise ship and you want to get books? Come on, I saw two hot babes staring at us while you were talking to mom. Let's go!" Before he could protest I dragged him along with me, I was talking to those girls whether he liked it or not.

Both girls had brown hair, one had grey eyes and the other had green. Could they be twins too? "Hi! I'm Katniss Everdeen, I'm a junior here. Have you gotten your books yet? I can show you where-" She became quiet when I cut her off, "Ew, nerd talk. Peeta talk to her, she seems like your type." I pushed my twin towards her, accidentally pushing him into her. "H-hi. I'm P-Peeta." I heard him stutter, how stupid can he be?

I turned my attention to the girl with the dazzling green eyes. "Hey, I'm Finnick and I'm new here. You wouldn't happen to know if I could have your number would you?" and I flashed my seducing smile at her. All the girls blush and nod cutely when I do that, but not her. "Wow, asking a girl out before you get her name? If that isn't a player when I see one!" She flipped her hair and stormed off, but I knew this wasn't over. I turned back to my twin to tell him but he wasn't there, neither was that other girl. Must've gone to get their books, nerds!

I took another look around the boat to see if there were any other girls out. My eyes immediately fell on a certain blonde cutie near the towel stand. I started walking over to her when my path was blocked by a guy with black hair and glasses. "Hi I'm Gale! I saw you talking to Katniss, which must mean you're new. I can give you a tour if you want! Wait what room number are you, my roommate left last year and I was told I would have a new one. So what is it?" I looked down at my packet and told him my room number. He gasped as if it was shocking news; I was hoping he wasn't my roommate. "You're right across the hall from me! Wow, we're gonna become great friends, best friends! I can introduce you around if you want." I looked back at the blondie and asked him to introduce me to her.

"Oh, that's Madge Tipton." He said other things, but I didn't pay attention. I remembered Madge, she lived in the hotel for a while when I was 12. I walked over to her, and Gale followed me. I really didn't think I was going to like this kid. "Madge Tipton. To what do I owe the pleasure, remember me?" She looked up from the fashion magazine she was reading at me. "Do I know you?" It suddenly dawned on me that she wasn't the brightest light bulb in the attic; she was three years older than me and held back for Junior year. "Uh, Finnick Martin? My brother and I were friends with you for a while, you, me, Peeta and Johanna (she's another story.) were the chaos at the Tipton!" She still looked lost, "Whatever now leave poor people! I'm working on my tan." She went back to her fashion magazine while Gale and I left, I'm really behind schedule. I was supposed to have a babe by now.

Gale took me on a tour around, I saw the Sky Deck, classrooms, and other useless stuff. I was relieved when we got to our rooms. "Well, this is my room. Thanks for showing me around Fail but I gotta unpack!" before shutting my door in his face. I heard him exclaim 'hurtful!' through the closed door and I finally felt at peace.

Five minutes the opening of the door startled me. I couldn't see who opened it, but I knew it was kind of a huge deal. This was my roommate, the person I would be sharing a room with for the rest of high school. And walked in Peeta.

"Peeta please say you aren't my roommate! I've had enough of you, it's been thirteen years. Leave me alone!" He put a hand up for me to back off. "Okay, a little offended. But I'm not your roommate, I was helping your roommate into his room." Behind him walked in someone slightly taller and a lot stronger. But that's easy, like I said Peeta is a wimp. "Yo man I'm Thresh. Looks like we'll be roommates." I decided I liked Thresh, mainly by the way he started throwing his stuff around the room and didn't care. Finally, I'm not rooming with a neat freak!

"Wait! We've been living together for longer than three years!"

* * *

On the next day classes began, that part I was a lot less excited for. Especially since our teacher was some really old cat lady named Ms Trinket. And I get to sit next to the smart people in the class? Fun year (note the sarcasm.) As she explained about the weird squid in the case I couldn't focus, I just kept staring at the brown haired wonder that rejected me yesterday. I would find out about her, Finnick Martin doesn't go down without a fight.

The lunch bell rang and everyone except for me left. Gale paused in the corridor and turned to look at me, "Aren't you coming to lunch? I'm starving!" No, I wasn't. I had a plan on how to impress brown haired wonder. I picked the squid up out of the glass case and held it in my hands, Gale looking at me with his mouth open. "Finnick! Ms. Trinket just said not to touch the squid, that it-" he was cut off by the ink that suddenly shot at his face. I didn't mean for it to happen, but it was sure a sight to see. When the ink stopped I was curious, so I tried to see where it came from when it did the exact same thing to me. I must've been screaming because Peeta and Katniss come in as the chaos continued.

Peeta took it from me, screaming at me that this would get me expelled. But the squid shut him up soon when the ink covered his face and soon Katniss'. Katniss took it and passed it to me, I passed it to Gale and Gale passed it to the window.

_THE WINDOW!_

We all rush to the window to find the squid is on the side of the boat. "Someone needs to grab it!" Gale said, I was going to say one of my famous smart remarks before Katniss stated her plan. "What if we held someone out the window so they could grab it before it escapes?" Gale and I looked at Peeta since he was probably the thinnest of us. After a minute of an intense stare down he caved. "Fine! I'll save your guys' butts, but you'll owe me!" he pulled himself up to the window while we helped him down. Five minutes later he yelled at us that he had it. Five minutes later we heard Ms. Trinket talking to someone.

_MS. TRINKET!_

We tried to hurry and pull him up, but we only managed to pull his pants down. I could've gone my whole life without seeing my brother in that state. With a couple more tries we finally got him out of the window with only seconds to spare. Ms. Trinket came in with the Receptionist Mr. Snow. "What do you think you're doing?" One of them exclaimed. "Nothing" We all said at the same time, they didn't buy it.

We must've looked comical, Peeta with his pants down and a squid in his hands and ink all over our faces and shirts, not to mention the state of the room. I sheepishly grinned at Ms. Trinket before preparing for the worst.

"I can't believe this, Finnick why were you so stupid?" Gale asked me. Our punishment was to clean up the science room. Katniss was working on the wall, Gale was mopping, Peeta was cleaning the desks and I was stuck with the tank and scrubbing the floor. "Well this is a nice way to learn about your classmates. Back in Panem we learned about each other using a ball of names and drawing who would walk to the platform and talk about themselves for three minutes. It was terrifying; I can't believe my sister volunteered." Katniss said, not looking up from the wall. I went over to Peeta, "Have you asked her out yet?" I whispered to him. He shook his head. "No, but I have a six month plan that guarantees that she will be mine." I rolled my eyes, Peeta won't change will he?

"You know guys; I have a feeling that this won't be the first time we end up in trouble together." I said before Ms Trinket came in and ordered us to be quiet.

* * *

And it wasn't, from the time when we went to the Bermuda Triangle to when we ended up in prison (another time, another day) they were by my side. Peeta eventually dated Katniss, but found out that he didn't need that six month plan. I told him that so many times yet did he listen? No. Gale became alright, sometime he was as annoying as Peeta but when I found out he could burp the Spanish alphabet I instantly knew that we were going to be friends. Katniss is okay for a nerd and the girl who is dating my brother, we're friends I guess. Madge came around a lot more, not just to comment on Katniss' ugly clothes or how gross Gale smelt, but let's say she was in on a lot of our adventures. We didn't know much about Thresh until the second quarter, it turns out he was a famous rapper as a child! He comes around and leaves a lot because of his career, but we still see him (and its cool having a room to myself sometimes.) Speaking of roommates, Gale's roommate was Peeta. You can imagine what kind of surprises were in store for him! Oh and the brown haired wonder? Her name is Annie, and she wasn't some fling. We're in our senior year and I'm still with her, shocking right? Peeta almost passed out when he heard that we didn't break up after three weeks (it's a record for me.)

Our next stop is Boston; our mom is going to come on the ship for a while. Gee, what fun. Note the sarcasm.

**Yeah, I need a better title for this story.**

**There you have it, my first AU oneshot! I have some ideas for this story; this is just the first one I've written down. Hopefully it was good; I know that I'm an amateur writer and that there were probably a lot of mistakes. I also know that the HG characters were OOC and that it didn't exactly follow The Suite Life's first episode, or how the characters met, but this is my take! Any suggestions please review or PM me, but I will warn you that **this story won't be updated that often.** Sorry! It just takes a long time to write one of these. I also only write romance between canon pairings; sorry about that if you love Finnick/Katniss or Peeta/Johanna!  
If it wasn't clear, the characters were:  
Zack Martin: Finnick  
Cody Martin: Peeta  
Bailey Pickett: Katniss  
London Tipton: Madge  
Woody: Gale  
Marcus: Thresh  
Maya: Annie  
Ms. Tutwiler: Effie Trinket  
Mr. Moseby: Mr. Snow  
Maddie: Johanna**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
